


Stealth Missions

by I_want_to_believe



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Past Brainwashing, Past Domestic Violence, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_believe/pseuds/I_want_to_believe
Summary: The Kryptonite was getting nearer now. It was hopeless, there was nowhere to run.Then, as if out of nowhere, a hand grabbed a hold of Kon’s shoulder. His adrenaline took over as he flung around, fist connecting with the owner of said hand. The grip loosened in response but in all the motion, Kon was unable to get a clear look at the other person“Conner? What’s going on?” Miss Martian asked through their telepathic link.“I- I think there’s someone in here with me.” Kon raised his hands to his face, ready for a fight, but whoever had grabbed him was gone.____When a stealth mission with the team goes bad, an unknown woman saves Superboy’s life. Over the following days, Kon realizes he has more questions than answers so he sets out to find this girl who’s scared eyes have been burned into his memory.And he does so in secret.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Female Character(s), Past Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz





	Stealth Missions

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Kon could feel his eyelids growing heavy as he watched the second hand make its way around the clock face for the umpteeth time. Christ, the last time Kon was this bored he had been in highschool listening to his math teacher drone on about algebraic equations. If this meeting takes much longer then Kon will be at serious risk of falling asleep.

It’s not that he didn’t want to be there per say. After all, it had taken the team years for the Justice League to take them seriously enough to receive invites to the debriefs. Despite this though, Kon was pretty sure nobody in their right mind could pay full attention to Big Blue’s endless rambling about the week’s new metahuman activity.

Kon leaned back in his chair, lifting his arms above his head in a stretch and twisting his head from side to side. As he lowered his hands back to the table he felt the familiar touch of M’gann’s psychic abilities enter his mind.

“Conner,” she scolded, “can you at least pretend that you care about this stuff?”

Kon turned his eyes to the martian’s and gave a curt nod. He took deep breaths and tried to clear his mind so she wouldn’t be able to pick up his frustration with the intrusion. She was right after all, like always. A quick glance at Nightwing and Robin demonstrated the level of attention expected of the team. Their postures straight and ears perked, clearly absorbing all the intel and filing it away for later use.

Kon tuned back into Clark’s voice. “While the media has not caught onto him just yet, our contacts with the Evergreen police force say that this new metahuman has been becoming more and more active.”

“What is the danger level? Anything the League will need to get involved with?” Wonder Woman probed.

“Very little is known at this time. It’s unclear what his enhancements or motives are. Our best guess so far is that he sees himself as some kind of vigilante. He’s brought a few wanted criminals to the police station wearing zip tie cuffs but none of them have given many details on how they were taken down. Our current intel suggests some sort of teleportation or matter displacement is at work because the perps seem to show up out of nowhere.”

Batman gruffed, “So we’ll take this one just like we did with that punk from Central City last year. Monitor the situation from a distance and intervene if needed. I’ll add Evergreen to Oracle’s list of cities to watch. The last thing we need is a kid who thinks he is the next Superman bleeding out in an alley somewhere.”

With the conclusion of the small-time meta debrief, the meeting was adjourned and the Leaguers filed out. As they did, Nightwing made his way to the podium and set his eyes on the team, eagerly sitting and awaiting his instructions. They had made it through the day of diplomacy and were ready for action. 

“So,” the former Robin said with a smirk. “Who’s ready to go kick some ass?” 

__

It was a relatively easy mission in theory, get into the lab, place a bug and get out before anyone notices. Unfortunately, as any hero worth his salt can tell you, things don’t always go as planned.

They parked the bio ship on the west side of the building, the large coniferous trees helping to hide her descent. Impulse departed the ship first, racing a quick lap around the perimeter to give them an idea of what they’re walking in on. He returned with a characteristic flash and an uncharacteristic frown.

“Status report Impulse?” Robin asked.

“There’re a lot more guards than we thought there would be,” the younger man replied. “I don’t know how well we’re going to be able to sneak in.”

Robin knit his brow together, pinching the skin and his domino in the process. This was Tim’s thinking face and Kon knew not to interrupt him while he was wearing it. After a brief moment the bat snapped out of the daze and pointed to his forehead. Clearly the fruits of his labour paid off and he had come up with a new plan. 

Rather than sneaking in undetected, Robin determined they should make their presence known early on. The scientists and possible meta traffickers already knew that the team was onto them anyway. So the group split up.

Wonder Girl, Spoiler, Blue Beetle and Impulse made their way to the other side of the building and waited for the signal to storm the front gate. They flew into action, loud and brash, the perfect distraction to lure the guards away from the rear entrance. At this time, Robin made his way down towards the building, taking out the occasional straggler from the shadows. Superboy was on his heels letting Rob lead the way. M’gann flew above the building, focusing on uniting the entire team in a telepathic loop. They couldn’t risk using an intercom and having the scientists pick up the signal.

“Superboy and I have reached the back door,” Tim thought to the rest of the group. “How is the distraction going?”

“Everything is clear on our end. Just let us know how much longer you need,” came Cassie’s reply.

Robin’s face fell as he plugged his tablet into the external security device. “Kon, I can jam this security tape and make sure they don't see us plant the bug but only from out here. You will have to be the one to go in.”

Kon nodded. Luckily he had committed the schematics to memory before leaving the ship. He made his way down the long corridor leading from the entryway to the break area. Alarms were blaring in the building and more armed goons seemed to flood from every room. Kon stopped to hide behind a pillar at just the right moment. 

“Hey guys, I’m in a bit of a squeeze here,” he thought to his teammates. “The alarm systems are too loud, I can’t hear where these guards are coming from.”

“Shit,” thought Robin. “Do you need to turn back? Are we compromised?”

“He can do it,” came M’gann’s thoughts and a strange feeling pricked the back of Kon’s neck. He thought about her icy stare in the meeting this morning. She was so disappointed with him but she was right, he could do it. M’gann was always right.

“Yeah,” He swallowed. “Yeah she’s right, I’m good.”

Superboy waited for his chance and darted out from his place in the break area, making his way up the stairs toward the testing rooms. On this floor the alarms were somewhat quieter. It wasn’t much further to go now. Just down one more hallway and into the weapon testing room. As he peeked his head around the corner, Kon watched a man in a white lab coat dart across the hall, raking his hands through his hair.

“Fuck!” The scientist exclaimed. He was talking with a colleague in the first room to Kon’s right. “The fucking capes are here!” This was good. Footsteps were hard to track but if the men kept chatting then maybe he could listen in on his voice to make sure they stayed put. “I swear we used to have anti-super weapons around here somewhere didn’t we? Wait! Hand me that box.” Kon slipped past the open door and continued to the object of his mission. As he gripped the handle of the final door his blood turned cold. 

Something was wrong. So wrong in fact that he found himself echoing the remark of the scientist. “Fuck,” he thought to his friends. “They have Kryptonite.”

Despite being unable to see the box open, Kon was sure of the contents. He could feel the little green rock from rooms away. Kon threw himself into the weapons room, slamming the door shut a little too forcefully. Shit. He’s positive the scientists must’ve heard that. 

He was screwed, they heard him and now they’re coming to find him, Kryptonite in hand. This was the end. His vision tunnelled, he was no longer thinking like himself. His telepathic link was a cacophony of concerned thoughts as his friends reacted to his last transmission but all Kon could do was spiral. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry guys. Shit. I fucked up. They’re going to find me. I didn’t get to place the bug. I- I’m so sorry.” His internal dialogue became less like formulated thoughts and more raw emotions. 

The Kryptonite was getting nearer now. It was hopeless, there was nowhere to run. 

Then, a hand grabbed a hold of Kon’s shoulder. His adrenaline took over as he flung around, fist connecting with the owner of said hand. The grip loosened in response but in all the motion, Kon was unable to get a clear look at the other person

“Conner? What’s going on?” Miss Martian asked.

“I- I think there’s someone in here with me.” Kon had his hands raised to his face, ready for a fight but whoever had grabbed him was gone. 

Then he noticed the drops of blood staining the floor in front of him. One. Then another. And another again. Each seemingly falling from thin air. Just as he questioned their origin, the hand was back, this time wrapped around the exposed skin at his ankle. As he felt the press of the fingertips a woman appeared on the ground before him, her seemingly broken nose responsible for the puzzling blood drops. She pressed a finger to her lips and produced a small shushing sound.

The first thing that struck Kon about the girl was her eyes, big as saucers and pleading. They stared deep into his as if trying to relay a message. What the message was, Kon wasn’t yet sure. What he did know however was that this girl was just as terrified as he was. How had she gotten here? How did he not notice her before?

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the scientist entering the weapons room. Kon tried to regain his fighting stance but the grip on his ankle only tightened. The girl was on her knees now, reaching up and grabbing a hold of Kon at the crook of his elbow. What the hell was she doing? Didn’t she see that he was trying to protect her? She was shaking her head now, eyes still laser focused on Kon’s, blood pouring down her chin and onto her chest. 

The scientist’s eyes scanned the room, glazing right over Kon and the girl. Almost as if they weren’t there. “Nevermind Al,” the man shouted back to his partner. “There’s nobody in here, let's get this out to the guys up front.” With that, both the man and the Kryptonite departed.

The girl let out a shaky breath and for the first time took her eyes off of Kon. Superboy listened as the men walked down the hall, then the stairs and felt the tinge of pain in his chest lessen with every step. Still the girl’s grip on his elbow held tight. 

She stood and wiped her nose with the other hand, grimacing with pain.

“Who are you?” Kon asked. “How did you do that?”

“I’m-” she started before cutting herself short. “I’m sorry. Just pretend I wasn't here.”

With that, the girl let go of Kon’s arm and vanished right before his eyes.

“Kon! Oh my god!” M’gann’s telepathy was instantly shrill and far too powerful. 

“What?” Came Cassie’s concerned tone, “M’gann do you feel him? Kon are you there?”

“Yeah I’m here. Threat is gone.” He reached below the paneling on the wall and placed the small listening device. “Bug is placed. I’m coming out now.”

Robin was next, “You scared us there dude.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll give you all the details when we're back on the Bioship.”

Retracing his steps was easy, most of the goons were otherwise occupied by now and it was a straight shot back to the entry point. When he stepped out of the building Rob wrapped him in an unexpected hug before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him back towards the ship. Cassie, Stephanie, Jaime and Bart made a display of looking defeated and ran back to the ship for rendezvous. 

As they zipped away from the scene, Kon was bombarded with questions from all parties. All except M’gann that is. He tried to answer them but had yet to figure out exactly what happened himself. He told them about the scientists and the Kryptonite paused at the point where he met the mystery girl. He thought of those eyes, huge and pleading. Thought of the way she asked him to pretend she wasn't there. She had saved his life. Saved the mission. And yet- for some reason, she wanted it to be a secret. 

In the end, he told the team that he was able to find a place to hide and that the scientists didn’t notice. It was only a partial truth but was enough to appease the group. Jaime and Bart began recounting their epic fight moments of the evening and Superboy sat back in his chair. He could feel M’gann in his mind. She was combing through his thoughts, looking for something. Some unanswered question that she had not even asked. He hated this part. Hated feeling her in his head when he hadn’t let her in. But he had practiced enough to be able to keep some things down.

So he pushed the bright scared eyes deep within the box in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I basically wrote this whole fic out in my head about a year ago and I am finally getting around to putting it on paper (in this case on computer but you know).
> 
> I doubt this will get very popular since it’s an OC fic but it’s been rolling around in my brain for long enough. I’d love to hear what you think!


End file.
